Peddie! :)
by Rjvamp 369
Summary: Series of unrelated Peddie stories! Please reveiw. Any ideas for stories would be very helpful! :)
1. harsh words

Patricia's P.O.V

God I hate Joy right now! She's completely blanking me all because I kissed Jerome...as a dare!she keeps saying stuff like I'm a boyfriend stealer and how would I like it if she kissed Eddie. She's just really getting on my nerves! Suddenly I heard laughing and turned to see Joy flirting with Eddie! Thats it! I stomped over to them 'ok Joy,what is your problem!'I shout. Joy looked amused 'ha! My problem Patricia is that you kissed Jerome' she shouted,in the corner of my eye I could see Eddie looking awkward 'As a dare joy! And if you keep acting like a jealous bitch he will break up with you! So I suggest you grow a pair!' Joys expression became almost evil 'Jerome would never break up with me and you know that!' Joy hissed.I fake laughed 'what ever floats your boat joy' I grumbled. Joy looked like she was about to explode,next thing I knew she turned and kissed Eddie right infront of me. They finally broke apart,Eddie looked shocked.'hows it feel trix?' Joy mocked.I was about to cry.'just tell your mum I'm won't be coming over next week' i whispered.'Thank God! I swear you spend more time with my mum than your own,oh wait you don't have one' Joy said. I felt the tears fall down my face 'I can't believe you just said that' I croaked and with that I turned and ran to the girls bathroom with tears streaming down my face.I slid down the wall of the bathroom.I couldn't breath. 'Stop crying Patricia,stop crying' I told myself,it didn't work,then there was a knock at the door. 'Patricia?,It's me'...it was Eddie.

Eddie's P.O.V

I can't believe Joy did that! God I hate her right now! 'Patricia...come on answer the door...please don't make go in there' I pleaded knocking on the girls bathroom door. 'Go away' I heard Patricia say.I could tell she was crying. 'Ugh...I'm coming in' I said and smashed through the bathroom door to see Patricia sitting on the floor with her face in her hands. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. 'Hey yacker, look don't listen to Joy.' I said trying to sound comforting. Patricia lay her head on my shoulder 'shes right,you know' she moaned. I hated seeing her like this. I kissed her head. 'Shhhh,joy doesn't know what she's talking about' I replied now stroking her hair. Patricia sniffed 'I love you Eddie' I stopped, she's never said that before. 'I love you to' I replied, I really meant it.


	2. girls choice

just** wanna say I love you guys! Your reviews mean the world! I read every one of them! It really means alot because I want to be a writer some day! Love you xoxoxo**

Patricia's P.O.V

God,I hate prom! The frilly dreeses,the girl talk, crushing on boys!urgh it's just so cliche! 'Patricia!Patricia! Have you heard about prom!' Joy screamed from behind me,I rolled my eyes 'Yes unfortunately,why?' I sighed. Joy smirked 'because it's girls choice' i groaned. 'So?'I sighed 'so,when are you gonna ask Eddie?'Joy smiled. I laughed 'ha! Ask Eddie! In his dreams and in my nightmares!' Joy grinned 'well you better ask him soon or he'll get taken' then Joy stroled off. urgh! Stupid prom. After that I decided to walked back to Anubis house,only to find guess who..Eddie! He was eating..um..Well I don't know! Its Eddie he'll eat anything! 'Hey yacker' he said. I looked at the floor 'hey' I replied ,joys words kept playing in my head _well you better ask him soon or he'll get taken._ 'Yacker? You ok,you seem a little quiet' Eddie said walking over to me. ' Oh,I uh um fine...fine,it just ur...I...ugh,will...you go prom...with...me?' I mumbled still looking at the floor 'I'm sorry what?'Eddie gloated,he obviously heard me and was just trying to tease me now. 'Urgh! Forget it!'I moaned and started walking away from I got spun round to face Eddie who grabbed my waist and kissed me,it was soft and warm,then it became a hug 'of course I'll go prom with you yacker' he whispered.I sighed. God I hate prom!

**ok I know this was really short but I'm out of ideas! If you have any please let me know! I thought this story was cute though :)**


	3. Bestfriends

Patricia's P.O.V

Eddie and I where sitting on one side of the restaurant booth and Jerome and Joy where sitting on the other,it was our first double date. See I didn't want to come on this,it's just I missed Joy alot now she hangs out with Mara ,dont get me wrong Mara is great but joy is my best friend,I tell her everything. 'So Joyless,Trixie, what you gonna order?' Jerome asked instantly taking me out of my trance.'I think I'll have a salad' Joy said.I scanned the menu

'um I'll have a cheese burger' I said and as I did I saw Eddie smile in the corner of my eye. After,Jerome called the waitress over who took our orders. Then came the awkward. 'So...I'm gonna go to the bathroom' Joy said,then she gave me a look and mouthed come on.

'Um I'm gonna go to' I said following Joy's request. When we got to the bathroom no one was there but us. 'So trish,this is really awkward' Joy giggled,so did I

'Tell me about it,anyway,how are you and Jerome doing?' I asked curiously. Joy sighed.

'Ok I guess but he spends like half the time with Alfie which I find annoying' she said.

'Oh,well I guess,they are bestfriends,so it's allowed' I replied trying to suttley hint that Joy should spend more time with me,but It didn't work. 'I guess..anyway,we better head back,the food should be here by now!' Joy said excitedly,I don't know why though...I mean,she was having a salad!

Eddie's P.O.V

Jerome and I actually found stuff to talk about,thank god! I turned to see Patricia slide into the booth next to me. She shuffled closer to me so I could wrap my arm around her. Then Joy Came and sat next to Jerome.

1 hour later

'See you back at the house' I said as Patricia and I watched Jerome and Joy leave together hand in hand. 'Well that was awkward' I said turning to Patricia.

'Yeah,I guess joy and I aren't as close as we once where' Patricia said glumly.I could tell from her expression she was upset so I hugged her 'oh come on yacker, she's still your bestfriend' I said trying to comfort her. We pulled apart from the hug. 'No... she's not my bestfriend anymore because you are' she said, I smiled and kissed her.

'Your my bestfriend too' I whispered.


	4. i need ideas!

**ok I'm so sorry this isn't a update! But I'm stumped and I need ideas! Please help! It'll mean alot! :)**


	5. beach day

**thankyou beliberness for the idea!**

Patricia's P.O.V

I was looking down at the sand as Eddie and I strolled across the beach.I had gone to America for the summer to visit him and he made me come to the beach. The place where no one has shoes! I huffed,Eddie grabbed my hand 'you ok yacker?' He asked,I sighed and nodded 'wanna go in the sea?' He smirked. I looked up at him

'No' I stated. Eddie shook his head

'Well then remember what I'm about to do is your fault' he said with a smile. I shot him a confused look and the next thing I knew he grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. I was screaming and laughing at the same time 'Put me down you weasel!' I shouted. He laughed

'Never!' He said putting on a evil voice which made me giggle even more. Before I knew it we where at the sea. Eddie dropped me!...Dropped me! I screamed because I was all wet. Eddie just continued to laugh,then offered me his hand 'dick move Miller' I said taking his hand and pulling him in the water with me. I broke down with laughter. After a few seconds Eddie did to. 'I love you yacker' he said still laughing.

'I love you to doofus' I said. Then he leanded in and kissed me softly. It was long and slow,definetly the best day we've had yet.


	6. acting strange

Eddie's P.O.V

Yacker is acting so weird. She's becoming...nice? I shook my head at the thought. Then I walked into the common room to see only one person there ...Patricia,she was sitting on the sofa. 'Hey yacker'I said said with a smirk on my face. 'Hey' she said sweetly. I frowned. What is going on? I sat on the sofa next to her. I put my arm around her,she smiled and kissed me,ok that was it. 'Ok Patricia,What the hell is going on! Why are you acting all...sweet?' I yelled. I was shocked at the harshness of the tone in my voice. I looked at Patricia who also looked shocked.I watched as her eyes got shiny,then tears began to drop. I froze,did I just make her cry? Oh god,oh god. I pulled her closer 'oh god yacker,I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap like that, it's just,these past few weeks youve been acting strange' she looked up at me.

'Please don't be mad.' She choked. I kissed her head.

'What would I be mad about?' I asked

'I'm pregnant' she whispered still crying. My mouth dropped

'I..I..uh..that's still doesn't explain why your acting all strange' I said. I can't believe she's pregnant. I'm still in shock. 'Because...I thought you'd...I thought you'd leave me so I was trying to be a good girlfriend.'she sobbed. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

'I would never leave you ,oh and for the record you're a great girlfriend' i whispered and kissed her. The kiss was damp from her tears but I didn't care. 'We're gonna be the best parents ever'


	7. almost lost you

**This is based when Eddie almost gets killed by the booby trap in the basement in season 3**

Patricia's P.O.V

I sat on the sofa breathing heavily, I can't believe what just happened. Eddie almost died. I don't understand why I'm feeling like this. I mean he's ok. I shook the feeling off and stood up. Then I turned to see Eddie come in. 'Hey yacker,are you ok?' He asked. I scoffed.

'Am I ok? I'm not the one who almost lost their head!' I replied with a serious look on my face. He started to laugh Which made me angry.I hit his arm. 'It's not funny' I said sternly. Eddie stopped laughing. 'Yacker what's wrong with you? Your acting all weird.' He said looking confused. I couldn't believe him! 'Well excuse me for caring!' I shouted,then Eddie's expression grew more serious.

'Hey,look,I'm sorry' he said grabbing my arm as I turned to walk away. 'Look i'm fine,your fine,it's all good right?' He said. I rolled my eyes.

'Right' I whispered then released myself from his grasp and started walking.

'Wait yacker! Come on,what is it? What's wrong?'he called after me. I turned.

'Nothing!' I yelled at him. He looked shocked.

'Why are you so grouchy!' He shouted. He even sounded a bit angry.

'Because I almost lost you doofus! Do you know how it feels to almost loose the person you love!' I froze. I can't believe I just said that. The words just came tumbling out. I looked at Eddie who looked stunned. 'Wait what?' He asked.

'Nothing' I said quickly and started fast walking back to my room but Eddie was to fast for me and grabbed my hand. 'We both know that wasn't nothing,you love me?' He asked. I didn't know what to say. I know I love him but I just couldn't say it. So I nodded. Then I looked up at him once more. He was beaming. 'Awwww,I love you to yacker' then he leaned in and kissed me. I felt the sparks fly instantly. Then I broke the kiss and slapped him. 'Ow!' He yelled rubbing his cheek.

'But if you ever scare me like that again,it won't be the booby trap that kills you' I said then kissed his cheek where I had slapped him. 'Night weasel,love you'


	8. French homework

Patricia's P.O.V

I stared down at my French homework with confusion and groaned. Suddenly I heard a big sigh coming from the boy sitting next to me. It was Eddie so I ignored him. He sighed again but this time louder,I rolled my eyes and turned to him. 'Yes,can I help you?' I asked.

'Yacker,I'm bored' he replied. I scoffed.

'What are you 5. Go occupie yourself I'm busy with French homework' I snapped. Eddie smirked.

'You do know,I'm fluent in French, I could help you' he said.

'Ok,so help me' I replied,shoving the homework in his face. He pushed it away.

'Of course,I come at a price yacker' he said in a cocky tone. I rolled my eyes.

'Where you going with this Miller?' I said giving him a cold glare. Then he leaned in towards me and brushed my lips softly. It then emerged into a deep kiss. His hands where placed either side of my face and mine where place on his thighs. His lips where warm, soft and kinda tasted like pancakes but that didn't suprise me. I began to rub my hands up and down his upper leg as he stroked my hair. Then I broke the kiss and leaned my forhead against his and smiled. 'Wow' he said with a smirk. I laughed and then threw my homework back in his face. 'We had a deal Miller' then he grabbed my homework and mumbled something underneath his breath but began to write. I just sat back and watched. Like taking candy from a baby.


	9. Truth or dare part 1

Patricia's P.O.V

As I walked into the anubis common room I came across a bored looking bunch of teenagers. ''Hey guys'' I said breaking the silent atmosphere.

''Hey'' they all said in time.

''Why the long faces?'' I asked sitting down on the sofa next Eddie.

''Its called bordem'' Jerome stated. I nodded. Then Amber face brightened.

''Why don't we play truth or dare!'' She explained. We all groaned. Last time we played truth or dare it ended in a weeks worth of detentions. ''Come on guys...pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeee!'' She begged. We all gave in. Then Amber went to get the bottle and we all sat in a circle. Amber spun the bottle and it landed on Alfie. ''Truth or dare?'' Amber asked. Alfie stroked his imaginery beard.

''Ummm dare'' he said. Amber smiled.

''I dare you to be locked in the closet for 5 minutes'' Amber said. Alfies expression dropped.

''You know I don't like small spaces!'' Alfie moaned. Amber scoffed.

''That's why it's called a dare,duh'' Amber said. Alfie moaned once more and made his way over to the closet. He stayed in there for a whole 5 minutes after some screaming and yelling. Then we let him out,much to my dismay and sat back down in a circle. Then Alfie spun the bottle. It landed on Jerome. ''Ok Jerome truth or dare?'' Alfie asked with an evil smile.

''Truth'' Jerome said. Alfie pouted.

''Fine! Ummm let's see, if joy and I where falling off a cliff and you could only save one of us,who would you save?'' He asked. Jerome thought for a minute.

''Joy'' he said.

''What!'' Alfie yelled. Jerome laughed.

''Would you be willing to kiss me every day'' Jerome asked. Alfie nodded.

''Fair play'' he said. We all laughed. Then Jerome spun the bottle. It landed in between Eddie and me.

''Who is the bottle closer to'' Fabian asked.

''Doesn't matter I'll ask both of them, Trixie,Eddie,truth or dare?'' Jerome asked.

''Dare'' Eddie and I said together. Jerome laughed evily.

''I dare you two,to act like the most clingy ,loved up couple for the whole day tommorrow'' he said. Oh no. ''And if we don't?'' I asked. Jerome raised his eyebrows.

''I'll stick my foot in your face'' He whispered.

''I'll do it'' I said quickly.


	10. Truth or dare part 2

Patricia's P.O.V

As I walked downstairs to breakfast,last night's truth or dare game came across my mind. I groaned. Let the games begin. As I walked into the common room Jerome winked at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Eddie at the breakfast table. ''Hey yacker'' he smirked, giving me a kiss on the cheek. ''Hey'' I said doing my sweetest tone. Jerome stared at me and Eddie.

''This is gonna be fun'' he said with an evil smile creeping on his face.

After I finished breakfast I gradded my school bag and was about to walk to school when a pair of muscular arms grabbed my waist.I turned to see Eddie. ''Hey'' he said kissing me softly. I smiled into the kiss then pulled away as I saw Jerome standing behind us. I stuck my tounge out at him and grabbed Eddie's hand. ''Come on sweetie,let's go'' I said kissing Eddie's cheek. And with that we started to walk to school hand in hand.

Our first lesson was science and Mr Sweet was our teacher..oh no. I took my place next to Eddie at a table and grabbed his hand. Eddie smiled,intertwining our fingers. Thankfully,the lesson only consisted of book work so there was no reason for attention to be drawn to Eddie and I. I did feel occasionally uncomfortable as I felt Mr Sweet gaze at mine and Eddie's hand holding. Finally after class had finished I made my way to my locker still holding Eddie's hand. I thought today was going well until Jerome walked up to us. ''Williamson,Sweet. I'll admit you guys are pretty clingy but the dare was to be loved up aswell.'' Jerome stated.

''What do you mean? we've kissed...once'' I fazed out. I really didn't kiss Eddie that much did I. Jerome smirked. ''Fine'' I huffed. Then turned to Eddie and kissed him passionately,he was surprised at first but began to kiss back straightaway. He obviously knew my kisses where rare. Our tounges then found eachother and we began exploring each others mouths. He pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist. But then I pulled away knowing we where both getting carried away. I left Eddie who looked dumbstruck and turned to Jerome who had a simular expression. ''Suck on that Clarke'' I hissed once again grabbing Eddie's hand and pulling us both away.

After school had finished Eddie and I sat down on the sofa. He wrapped his arm around me as I snuggled into his chest. ''Never knew you could kiss like that yacker'' he said referring to earlier. I smirked. ''What can I say,I'm a natrual'' Eddie laughed and kissed my head. I turned to look at him and gave him a sweet,soft,warm kiss on the lips. ''You know we only have to act loved up when Jerome's around,right?'' He asked.

''I know'' I whispered,smiling. I then moved in for another kiss.


	11. first day at school

Patricia's P.O.V

I placed on my jacket and turned to my child,Lacey. It was her first day at school and I was worried. What if she's bullied? What if she doesn't like her teacher? ''Mummy,we'll be late'' she said sweetly. I smiled and kissed her head. ''Are you sure you'll be ok Lace?'' I nodded. Then Eddie came up behind me ''Come on,let's get going'' he said grabbing Lacey's hand.

''Wait'' I said. I didn't know why I said that. Eddie turned.

''What is it yacker?'' Eddie asked. I stuttered.

''Ummm, Mabey she doesn't have to go to school today, Mabey she can start next year?'' I said hopefully. I heard Eddie chuckle. ''Yacker come on,she'll be fine'' Eddie said. I nodded.

After we dropped Lacy off at school,Eddie and I went home. I chucked my jacket on the counter and sighed. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. It was Eddie,he kissed my neck. ''So where all alone'' he whispered. I started crying.

''I know,it's horrible'' i cried. Eddie started laughing. I whacked his arm. ''Its not funny'' I moaned. Eddie pulled me into a hug. ''I know,it's just cute when you're an over protective mom, it's normally me'' he said. I laughed lightly.

''You're normally an overprotective mum?'' I teased,drying my eyes.

''Ha,ha'' Eddie laughed sarcastically. He then kissed my cheek.

''How long till we pick up Lacy?'' I asked. Eddie sighed.

''Yacker we've been home 5 minutes!''

**Sorry,this was really short and bad! :( But I just want to thank you for all your lovely reveiws,I love reading them! :) THANKYOU so much! :P**


	12. be seeing you

Patricia's P.O.V

'Patricia your taxi is here'' Trudy said. I sighed a wheeled my suitcase along the floor and into the hall. I was the last one to leave anubis,apart from Eddie of course. Once I walk out of the front door I will be a college girl. I should be so excited,it's a new beginning but this beginning wouldn't have Eddie in it. He's moving back to America for college and it hasn't exactly sunk in yet. ''Yacker'' I turned to see Eddie standing at the other end of the hallway. ''Hey,I guess I'll talk to you soon'' I mumbled. Eddie nodded,we both shared glances at eachother then he ran over to me and embraced me in a big hug. I instantly hugged back ''I'm gonna miss you so much'' Eddie whispered. I smiled to myself ''I'm gonna miss you to weasel'' we then pulled apart from the hug and kissed. It was gentle and sweet and he and I both knew it was perfetct. It finally broke and I once again grabbed my suitcase. ''Be seeing you'' I said. Eddie chuckled and nodded.

''Be seeing you'' he whispered.

**2 years later**

College graduation was in 3 hours and all I could think about was my ex boyfriend Eddie. I hadn't seen him in 2 years and I missed him so much. God if he knew I was thinking about him now he would probably laugh in my face . For all I knew he was in a relationship with some beautiful,long legged American girl and didn't even remember my last name. But as much as I tell myself he doesn't care I still can't stop thinking about him.

Eddie's P.O.V

I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. I then turned to my bedside table to see a picture of me and my ex girlfriend Patricia. It's been a really long time but I still feel exactly the same about last thing we said to eachother was be seeing you and I'm determined to make sure that wasn't a lie.


	13. piper

Patricia's P.O.V

I can't believe Pipers here. God she's so annoying! But everybody loves her! Of course they love her! Shes Piper! Even Eddie likes her better! I see them laughing together all time. I sighed and walked down to the dining room for dinner. ''Hey'' piper said with a perky voice. I gave her a faked smile and sat down next to Eddie and Joy. ''So Piper, how's music school?'' Joy asked.

''Ur it's great. But I travel for concerts and stuff so I don't get to see much of my favourite twin'' she said sweetly. I rolled my eyes. ''You play piano right?'' Eddie asked. Piper nodded.

''Yeah and I sing a little'' she added. I huffed,Joy nudged me.

''Ow!'' I screeched.

The rest of the dinner was filled with piper taking the spotlight and me giving the occasional snarky comment. Then I went back upstairs to my bedroom. Then there was a knock at the door. ''What?!'' I yelled rudley. The door opened to reveal Eddie. ''Hey,what the hell was that?'' He asked.

''What was what?''

''You being a bitch to your sister at dinner. She seems a little upset'' he said. I rolled my eyes.

''Oh poor piper...'' I scoffed. Eddie bit his lip.

''Wow. You can be really mean you know that'' he said.

''I know but she deserves it'' I mumbled.

''Why? She great'' he replied.

''Exactly,she's great. Do you know how annoying that is!? Being compared to your twin who just so happens to be great? I hate it. Everybody always prefers her to me.'' I spat. Eddie looked shocked.

''Wow,who knew yacker was insecure?'' He teased. I gave him the death glare. ''Yacker I'm kidding,anyway not everybody prefers her'' he said giving me a wink. I smiled.

''Thanks'' I then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

''Thats it?'' He asked. I wacked his shoulder.


	14. first dance song

Eddie's P.O.V

I wrapped my arms around Patricia's waist who surprisingly let me. ''5 more days'' I whispered,kissing her neck. ''I know,it's kinda frightening'' she mumbled. I turned her round to face me. ''Are you having second thoughts'' I asked a little shakely. She laughed lightly.

''What? No,of course not. It's just a little scary that's all.'' She reassured. I gave her a light smile and kissed her quickly. I leant my forhead against hers as our fingers intertwined. ''God I love you'' I whispered softly. ''I love you to'' she whispered back. She then pulled away from me and rubbed her eyes. ''You ok?'' I asked. She nodded.

''Yeah I'm just a little tired..Hey,we still haven't decided what song is gonna play for our first dance'' she explained. ''Oh yeah um what's your favourite song?'' I asked. She scoffed.

''Look,I know I'm not a girly girl but I still don't think heavy metal is a good idea for our first dance.'' She laughed. I did to. ''Yeah you're right,what if we turn on the radio and whatever song is playing we use that?...you know,as long as it's not heavy metal.'' I suggested. Patricia smiled.

''Ok'' then she walked over and turned on the radio to have I hate you by sick puppies playing. ''Ok,different station'' she said turning the radio tuning. Then a slow song began to play out.

''I like it'' I said. Patricia nodded.

''Me to'' she said turning to face me. I held out my hand.

''May I have this dance'' I asked in the most cliche voice I could. Patricia laughed.

''You may.'' She smiled taking my hand. I held her hand tightly whilst the other was holding her waist She giggled a little.

''What?'' I asked.

''Nothing,it's just, I'm not scared any more''


End file.
